Gregory Scarpa, Jr.
|birth_place= Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |known_for = American captain and hitman for the Colombo crime family, FBI Informant who provided tipoffs on the 1996 Olympic Games, 1993 NYC and 1995 OKC Federal building bombings |yearsactive = 1970's-1990's |relatives = Gregory Scarpa, Sr. }} Gregory J. "Greg" Scarpa, Jr. (born Aug 4, 1951) is a reputed mobster and prison informant who predicted that al-Qaeda would bomb the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta and an airplane flying out of New York. Scarpa made these predictions one month before the Olympic Park bombing and the loss of TWA flight 800. Scarpa, a former captain in the Colombo Crime Family, is the son of late former Colombo Crime Family Caporegime and FBI informant Gregory Scarpa. warnings of the 1996 Olympic Games bombings The son of an infamous New York mafia hit man and Colombo family captain Gregory Scarpa nicknamed the “Grim Reaper” was convicted on racketeering charges and sentenced to 40 years. Scarpa had been jailed in New York City with Ramzi Yousef, the mastermind of 1993 attack on the World Trade Center. And although he provided the government with information gleaned from Mr. Yousef about terrorist tactics and possible attacks, federal officials said nothing ever came of it. Scarpa claimed that Yousef had told him of plans to bomb an airplane or kidnap a US Attorney to cause a mistrial in Yousef's 1996 trial. Yousef also implied having assistance from a foreign government and claimed this government would offer Scarpa asylum. The FBI report did not name the foreign government, but Wikipedia citing Simon Reeve's The New Jackals notes that "Yousef's maternal uncle, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, was living in Qatar as the guest of a Qatari cabinet official." On March 31, 1996, Scarpa claimed that Yousef had sent a bomb through the DHL postal service. On June 13, Scarpa named Abdul Hakim Murad as a co-conspirator in a plan to bomb an airplane. On July 18, the day of the bombing, Scarpa would say that Yousef had previously warned a Jerry Koupakis not to fly on any TWA aircraft on the morning of July 18. FBI interview record of Gregory Scarpa, 265A-NY-258172, 1996 July 18, http://www.peterlance.com/302/71896p2.htm Scarpa would also say that Yousef credited Bojinka (Bojinga) with the Dhahran bombing of June 26, 1996, and that Yousef had people from England scouting the Atlanta Olympic Games. Cover-up Rodney Stich claims that the FBI covered up Scarpa's reports to protect FBI supervisor Lindley DeVecchio from murder charges. Rodney Stich, Former Mafia Soldier Acting as Mole in Primary Al Qaeda Bombing Unit, http://www.defraudingamerica.com/scarpa_index.html Terry Nichols warning In 2005, Scarpa would tell police that Oklahoma City Bombing conspirator Terry Nichols had told him about a cache of explosives hidden in his old home. Scarpa failed a polygraph examination. The FBI, under pressure from Congress, searched the house and found the explosives where Scarpa said they would be. Peter Lance, Vindication on the Ramzi Yousef - Terry Nichols connection, http://peterlance.com/wordpress/?p=203 Early prison release ruling Imprisoned since 1996 for his conviction, Scarpa, as of 2017, has been fighting for two decades now in an effort to get his conviction overturned, which had proven unsuccessful. Scarpa is not scheduled to be released until 2035, but, in late December 2015, U.S. District Court Judge Edward Korman unexpectedly issued an order reducing Mr. Scarpa’s sentence to 30 years. In his order, Judge Korman not only shaved time off the sentence, but also castigated the government for its “implausible, contradictory and factually unsupported reasons” for opposing the lighter prison term. However, a New York Stete Federal Appeals Court later ruled that a Judge Korman had overstepped his authority by shaving 10 years off of Scarpa's sentence, and reinstated the 40 year prison sentence References Category:Colombo Crime Family